Fraud Love
by Faded
Summary: Bulma is dateing Yamcha and is feeling depress. Will she be bilnded by Yamcha and stay with him? Or will she find a path to Vegeta? *Chapter 2* Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fraud Love

Chapter 1: One Step At A Time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, nor will I ever.  If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this story.

A/N: Hope your going to like the fanfic.  Please R&R!!

            _Sometimes I feel lost, trapped, in a forever long distant closet.  The damp wall is what I feel like inside cold, wanting warmth and love._

_            The pitch darkness is how I feel.  Treated like trash, lied, and betrayed to.  My physical body just hides in my own shadow.  The forever closet is the only path I can take.  No choices to make.  Just play my life like an actor in a live play; making no mistakes._

Bulma closed her pale purple diary and shoved it under her bed.  "Well, at least the night is over in a few hours."  She slid into her bed.  Her blue-green eyes stared at the ceiling.  Bulma shook when she heard the telephone ring.  Her fingers quickly picked up the phone.

"Tell me how crazy you are calling someone at this time of night," Bulma said.  She couldn't hear anyone, but she could have sworn she heard someone breathing.  "Hello?  If someone's there, then answer."

Click.

"Jerk," Bulma said and hanged up the phoned.  "Dumb prankster needs to get a life."  She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

~*~*~

His rough fingers finished tightening the bandage around his left wrist.  "There," Vegeta said with a smirk.  "Now I am going to train."

"Vegeta, are you insane?  Both of your wrists are sprained.  You-"

"And you're not going to stop me."  Vegeta stood up from his chair.  His black eyes stared at Bulma.  

A chill ran down her spine and she shivered.  "Vegeta, I'm worried about your condition."

"Woman," He said and began to walk to the front door.  "I've been in worse condition then this.  And I've lived this far."

They walked through the door towards the gravity spacecraft.  "That doesn't mean anything.  Injuries from the past can catch up to you Vegeta.  I'm worried-"

"Enough," Vegeta said and opened the door to the ship.  He looked over his shoulder.  "I don't need your pathetic sympathy."

"Vegeta, it's not 'pathetic sympathy' as you called.  I'm just concerned."

Vegeta entered the ship and closed the door behind him.  "Fine," Bulma said.  "Be that way."  Bulma said out loud and walked back inside the complex.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Phone Talk

Title: Fraud Love

Chapter 2: Phone Talk

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter (for those who did anyway).  I think this chapter is kind of short.  Please R&R!

Yamcha's clumsily fingers pressed the buttons on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bulma, it's Yamcha."

"Oh, hi Yamcha.  Thanks for calling.  I needed to talk to someone.  Vegeta is being such a jerk."

"Listen babe," He said quickly, ignoring what Bulma said.  "I need to cancel tonight."

"Why?"

"I went to the doctor and I don't feel to good.  I need to rest for a couple of days."

"Oh," Bulma said sadly.  She tapped her fingers on the table.  "Well, how about if I come over and make dinner at your place?  I won't-"

"No," Yamcha said angrily.  "I-I mean, a friend of mine on my old baseball team is coming to help me.  Sorry."

"Okay."  Bulma said with a frown.  "How about tomorrow night?  I don't have any plans.  I'll come over and cook for you then."  There was a pause on Yamcha's side of the phone.  "Yamcha?  You there?"

"Yeah.  I had to look on my calendar.  Sorry girl, I wouldn't count on it.  I'm busy all this and next week."

_Liar,_ Bulma thought.  _When can you stop lying to me bastard?  _"Whatever," Bulma said and quickly hanged up the phone before Yamcha had a chance to speak.

"Bulma?"  He heard the phone go dead on him.  Yamcha slowly put the phone down.  He walked to the kitchen where two guys were playing poker.

"So, you canceled with your girl?"  A blond man asked him.  His eyes were light blue that could be mistaken for a shade of gray.

"Yeah, she didn't seem to happy about it."  Yamcha slide into the chair.

"Listen," A man with brown skin and black hair said.  "She is a woman.  "They get over guys canceling on them and not showing up on time.  They have feelings, but they learn to get over them.

"Not my girl, Dean," Yamcha replied.  He led back into his chair.  "When she's mad at me, she's mad at me.  She'll start throwing vases and glass at me."

"Well, teach her a lesson," The blond guy said.  "It won't hurt her.  Yell at her or somethin'.  You could break up with her, or…"

"Or what?"

"Teach her a lesson that she **will never** forget."  Dean said with a grin.  "Something simple.  I don't mean treating to kill her…"

"I'll think about it."  Yamcha tapped his fingers on the table.  "Lets start this game you guys."

~*~*~

Bulma sat on her bed in her nightgown.  Her journal rested on her lap and a pen between her fingers.  She looked at what she wrote for the day's entry:

            _What can I say besides Vegeta being a big jerk?  I care about him.  I don't want his life destroyed just because he wants Goku dead.  To tell you the truth, I think I don't just care about him; but like him too!  Why does Vegeta act the way he does though?  Is it because of how he was treated when he was young?_

_            Yamcha canceled with me, AGAIN!  I think he's up to something.  Is he cheating on me again?  Fooling around with some girl?  Why can't he tell me the truth for once?_

Bulma stared at her writing and continued.

            _I think my relationship with Yamcha is slowly falling apart.  I want him to care for me, like when we were younger-I mean, I know he cares about me.  It's just that, it's hard to tell.  I can't tell from a lie to the truth from him.  Our love is drifting away…_

She closed her diary.  A tear landed on the cover of it.  Bulma wiped it away and placed the diary on her lamp table.  _Yamcha has changed somehow,_ she thought.  _There's just something about him.  Something made him change.  Something had an affect on him._

Her phone ranged and she answered it.  "Hello?"

"Listen little bitch," A female voice said.  "Yamcha belongs to me.  He's mine.  He shouldn't even be around a crazy old bitch like you.  You hear?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Little bitch, just back the fuck off him.  He doesn't love you anymore.  He loves me."

"How dare you talk to me like that you dumb dipshit!"

"Just back the fuck off of Yamcha!  I don't want my eyes seeing the two of you holding hands.  If I do, doctors will be your next best friends."

"Listen to me asshole-"

Click.

"Bitch!"  Bulma shouted into the receiver.  She quickly slammed the phone and turned off the light.  Bulma pulled up the blankets up to her chin.  Bulma's blood drained from her face.  Her face turned pale and she began to shake.  She cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Like it?  I'll give you people a little peak to the next chapter…

…"I need you help, Vegeta, please..."  There was a short pause….

Well, that's all I'm going to say.  Oh yeah, I need a name for Bulma's older sister.  Any suggestions?  Who's here on NeoPets?  My username is bulmagirl16.  I want to add some people to my friend list.  Please review!


	3. Slight Somethin'

Title: Fraud Love

Chapter 3: Slight Somethin'

Author's notes:  Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner.  I had a field trip to go to and some tests to take.  Reading Shakespeare's stuff isn't so fun, you know?  R&R please!

She looked at her shadow, thinking of what to say.  A depressing sigh was made.  Bulma dragged herself to the spaceship.  "Vegeta, are you still in there?"  Bulma asked and pounded on the door.  "Vegeta?  Were you in there all night?"

"Leave me alone woman!"

"Vegeta, I-we need to talk-"

"I'm doing something!"  Vegeta yelled back.  He wiped the sweat from his face and began to do his pushups.  

"Vegeta," _I can't believe I'm going to say this!!_  "I need you help Vegeta, please…"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing.  His narrow eyes glared at the door as he heard the woman's soft words.  _Why on earth would she want my help for?_

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes.  Her right hand was on her hip and her left hand was rubbing her forehead.  "Someone had threatened me last night Vegeta.  She said that Yamcha is going out with her-"

The door slammed open and Vegeta had his pitiful smirk on.  "Ha!  Now do you believe me that the weakling of yours is still cheating on you?"

_Don't remind me Vegeta.  I'm having a hard time here, can't you see?  I'm trying to diegest this information with out throwing it up in the toilet.  _"Just shut up for once will you?!  I've had a death threat and I want Yamcha to breathe his last breath!"  Bulma clasped her hands over her mouth.  Her eyes became wide.  _I can't believe I just said that out loud!_

"It'll be my pleasure," He said with a slight nod.

"Stop making this like it's a joke Vegeta!  I'm telling the truth here!"

"And what makes you thing I'm not?"  Bulma stared at him as he walked towards her.  "Hm?  What makes you think I would be glad to see him hurting you?"  He stopped walking till Bulma could feel Vegeta's breath.

Bulma raised an eyebrow.  "Is something wrong with you?"

_Does she know…?_  "Nothing is wrong with me!"  Vegeta argued back.  "I'll kill the weakling for you-"

Bulma took a few steps to Vegeta.  Her eyes stared into his.  "You will?" She said slowly.  _What is this-attraction?!_  (A/N:  I know, some OOC.  But I need them mixing with their feelings, you know?)

Before Vegeta could answer, Bulma planted her lips on his.  She slightly nibbled on his upper lip.

A/N: Lemon in the next chapter?  Let me know!


End file.
